Blinded Loves Allegiances
Blinded Love Allegiances FeatherClan Leader: :Leafstar - a brown tabby tom with leaf-green eyes. He is caring generous and proud Mate Deerleap Deputy: :Pinebranch - a handsome brown tom with dark green eyes and darker rings around his tail. He is kind and generous and careful. Mate Sunpatch|Kits Webkit Honeykit Silverkit Medicine Cat: :Rosecloud - an old pure white she-cat with red eyes. She is grumpy, snappy and sarcastic. She wishes if she wasn't a medicine cat, then Mossleaf would be her son, as he rescued her from near starvation and they have a close bond. Warriors: :Sparrowsong - a pretty ginger she-cat with a white tail and amber eyes. She is fiesty, stubborn and impatient, but she loves kits, and treats each one as if they were her own. Mate Sunnyblaze :Mossleaf - a handsome tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and soft ears. He os kind, slightly shy and generous. He has a special bond with Rosecloud, as he saved her from loss of food Mate Cougarclaw|Kits Ripplekit Brookkit" :Shoresky - a pretty sandy colored shecat with a white muzzle and chest and sky blue eyes. Sweet, kind and understanding :Deerleap - a brown she-cat with a white chest, belly, undermouth and undertail. She is kind, respectful and patient. Mate Leafstar :Foxbird - an older auburn tom with darker rings around his bushy tail. Grumpy snappy and rude, but kind toward his soft hearted apprentice Rushpaw Apprentice Rushpaw :Seawave - a pretty pale pale ginger she-cat with white ears paws tail tip and muzzle with sea blue eyes. Blunt sweet and kind :Sunnyblaze - a handsome pure golden tom with amber eyes. Funny, patient and easy going Mate Sparrowsong :Mark - a handsome pure sandy colored tom with dark blue eyes. Kind, good-humored and friendly Mate Jenny|Kits Duskkit Twilightkit Dawnkit|Apprentice Fogpaw Apprentices: :Fogpaw - a pale gray tom with silvery eyes and some white patches on him. He is arrogant, loud, annoying and a little over protective of Rushpaw, but despite his personality, Rushpaw likes him anyways :Rushpaw - a beautiful pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. She is sweet quiet and peaceful. She has a crush on Fogpaw, who likes her back Queens: :Sunpatch - a pretty white she-cat with ginger patches. Sweet, blunt and caring. Mate Pinebranch|Kits Webkit Honeykit Silverkit :Cougarclaw - a pure tan she-cat with light green eyes. Snappy, impatient, but caring Mate Mossleaf|Kits Ripplekit Brookkit :Jenny - a heavily pregnant pretty gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Sweet, quick and skilled. Mate Mark|Duskkit Twilightkit Dawnkit Kits: :Webkit - a handsome black tom with white tabby stripes and amber eyes. Sarcastic and quiet, but protective of his littermates :Honeykit - a pretty pure golden she-kit with green eyes. Friendly, kind and funny :Silverkit - a beautiful silver tabby she-kit with white paws, tip of tail, muzzle chest and stomach. Sweet kind and blunt. She loves to wrestle, and she surprises everyone about how skilled she is, and how much she isn't dainty :Ripplekit - a gray tom with white wavy stripes on his pelt and silver eyes. A little over protective, kind and sweet :Brookkit - a brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes and a white chest. Quiet but firm. She gets excited over big things though :Duskkit - a pure dusky brown tom with brown eyes. :Twilightkit - a ginger tom with dark brown ears and tail tip with dark blue eyes. :Dawnkit - a pretty gray she-kit with a pale gray chest and ear tips with deep dark blue eyes. Elders: :Beartooth - a once-handsome brown tom with sharp teeth and amber eyes. Grumpy and blunt Mate Dapplejay :Splitear - a gray tabby tom with green eyes and an ear that's split in half. Short tempered, sarcastic and grumpy :Dapplejay - a one-pretty tortiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Sweet, kind, and starting to get a little grumpy Mate Beartooth CreekClan Leader: :Heatherstar - a ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Kind generous and careful Deputy: :Twilightnight - a dark ginger tom with dark blue eyes. Medicine Cat: :Shadowripple - Warriors: :Lionclaw - :Bramblefur - :Cloudpoppy - :Wavefur - :Honeybreeze - Apprentices: :Owlpaw - :Dawnpaw - :Badgerpaw - Queens: :Blackstreak - Kits: :Brackenkit - :Berrykit - Elders: :Rosestem - :Rushbreeze - = MoorClan = Leader: :Streamstar - Deputy: :Dappleblade - Medicine Cat: :Sorrelstreak - Warriors: :Eagletalon - :Falconwing - :Spruceneedle - :Hareear - :Flufffur - :Riverrush - Apprentices: :Leechpaw - :Songpaw - :Silverpaw - Queens: :Rosepoppy - Kits: :Cinderkit - :Cloudkit - Elders: :Graytail - :Brindlefur - :Stonebreeze - DarkClan Leader: :Clawstar - Deputy: :Coldmark - Medicine Cat: :Littlebird - ' Warriors: :Ivytwist - :Moletooth - :Cherryblossom - :Hawkear - :Songmoon - :Splashdrop - :Dewdrip - Apprentices: :Amberpaw - :Snakepaw - Queens: :Duckfeather - Kits: :Sweetkit - Elders: :Thrushfur - :Rocktail - :Pebblestream - LonerClan Leader: :Tarynn - ginger she-cat with darker ginger paws and tail tip and blue eyes. Sweet and not afraid to ask for help. Deputy: :Ashtin - Medicine Cat: :Kayla - Warriors: :Philip - :Rachel - :Sasha - :Josh - :Jaq - :Walker - :Mandi - Apprentice Steve - :Fredrick - :Paige - :Gus - Queens: :Lisa - :Emily - Kits: :Bryan - :Julie - :Gilligan - :Ginger - :Mary Ann - Elders: :Stan - :Darline - KillClan Leader: :Ice - Deputy: :Stalker - Warriors: :Red - :Callie - :Trinity - :Bar - :Ivan - :Cobra - Apprentices: :Fang - :Wolf - Queens: :Ember - :Kateel - Kits: :Mouse - :Fireball - :Raven - :Dax - More Descriptions Coming Soon